Terima Kasih
by 1234567890ssdfghjkl
Summary: "Maafkan aku, Papa."/"Aku ... gagal menjadi ayah."/"Aku tidak akan mengorbankan Sakura dan Sarada."/"Apa itu anakmu?"/SasuSakuSara and SasuKarin. Semi-Canon. Twoshoot. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

**Terima Kasih**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Gadis berusia 8 tahun itu berjalan tergesa di tengah keramaian desa Konoha. Langkah kakinya yang mungil hendak membawanya menuju kediamannya, di mana ada sosok ibu dan ayahnya di sana. Ada orangtua yang menantinya, yang begitu disayanginya. Ayahnya adalah seorang shinobi kebanggaan Konoha, salah satu keturunan dari klan terbesar di Konoha. Ayahnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu pahlawan di Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Dan ibunya adalah kunoichi medis terbaik yang pernah ada, murid dari Hokage Kelima desa Konoha. Ia adalah putri satu-satunya dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Ia putri kebanggaan orangtuanya. Ia, Uchiha Sarada. Seorang kunoichi yang mewarisi darah Uchiha yang kelak akan menjadi ninja terhebat yang pernah ada.

Sarada adalah sosok gadis kecil yang sangat merindukan ayahnya. Hal ini karena ayahnya sering bepergian ke luar desa dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar. Bahkan pernah, ia tak bertemu ayahnya selama satu tahun. Ibunya bilang, ayahnya sedang dalam perjalanan menebus dosa. Entah dosa apa yang ditanggung oleh ayahnya, sang ibu tak pernah memberi jawaban pasti. Sakura hanya menjawab bahwa ketika sudah waktunya, ia akan tahu. Namun apapun itu, Sarada sedikit tak terima. Ia membutuhkan ayahnya ada disisinya. Ia ingin bermain dan berlatih bersama ayahnya. Bahkan terkadang, ia iri pada teman-temannya yang ketika pulang dari akademi dijemput oleh ayah mereka. Ia iri pada teman-teman sepermainannya, yang seringkali terlihat bersama ayah mereka, entah itu untuk bermain atau sekadar jalan-jalan di sepanjang jalan Konoha sambil bergandengan tangan.

Sarada hanyalah seorang anak biasa. Sejenius apapun dirinya, ia tetaplah anak-anak yang masih membutuhkan kehadiran dan bimbingan orangtuanya. Ibunya selalu ada untuknya. Meski Sakura juga sibuk, tetapi Sakura selalu ada di rumah sebelum Sarada pulang dari akademi atau dari latihannya. Ia selalu menyiapkan makanan untuk Sarada tepat pada waktunya. Ia memenuhi hampir setiap kebutuhan putrinya tersebut. Ia memberikan gadis kecil itu kasih sayang yang berlimpah. Ia mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Sarada, mendampingi Sarada belajar, dan menemani putrinya ketika hendak tidur.

Sakura seringkali membagi pengalamannya sebagai ninja kepada Sarada. Ia pun sering bercerita tentang Sasuke padanya. Sarada mendengarkan dengan antusias. Ia senang mendengar segala macam cerita yang diceritakan oleh ibunya, terutama tentang ayahnya. Karena ketika Sakura bercerita tentang Sasuke, maka Sarada akan merasa begitu dekat dengan ayahnya. Sakura bilang padanya bahwa sejauh apapun ayahnya berada, mereka berdua akan selalu ada di hati Sasuke. Sakura bilang bahwa Sasuke sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun. Sasuke akan selalu memikirkannya, memikirkan Sarada dan juga Sakura. Setelah itu, Sarada hanya akan terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu dengan rasa rindu yang membuncah, lalu bibir mungilnya menampakkan senyum sambil berkata, "aku akan menunggu Papa pulang."

Dan ia akan terus menunggu dan menunggu, karena ia percaya ... ia percaya, selama apapun itu, Sasuke akan kembali, Sasuke akan pulang dan menemuinya. Ya, menemuinya dan juga ibunya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran menabraknya hingga ia terjatuh. Kacamatanya terlepas dan terinjak oleh orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana. Gadis itu bangkit sambil memasang wajah sebal. Ia mengambil kacamatanya yang telah hancur. Tatapannya berubah sedih ketika melihat kacamatanya sudah tak berbentuk. Kacamata itu adalah hadiah dari ayahnya ketika dua tahun yang lalu ia mengatakan bahwa pandangannya mulai buram ketika melihat sesuatu, terutama tulisan dari jarak jauh. Itu pertama kalinya ia merasa ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya. Dan pada saat itu, Sasuke memberinya kacamata untuk membantu penglihatannya. Namun sekarang, kacamatanya hancur. Matanya nyaris berair sambil memandangi benda pemberiaan sang ayah. _"Maafkan aku, Papa."_

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara seorang wanita membuatnya tersadar. Ia menatap wanita itu. Tanpa kacamata, ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas rupa wanita itu. Namun wajahnya hanya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Hn," jawabnya persis seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Anak dan ayah tak ada bedanya, pikir orang-orang yang sering berinteraksi dengan mereka. Namun wanita ini tak mengenalnya. Ia pun tak mengenal wanita berambut merah yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

_"Anak ini mirip seseorang."_ Batin wanita itu. Sarada tak mempedulikan tatapan penuh selidik dari wanita yang juga memakai kacamata seperti dirinya. Ia kembali berjalan dengan langkah yang lebih pelan. Salah-salah ia bisa menabrak. Dan tanpa ia sadari, wanita itu terus menatapnya dari kejauhan sambil terus berpikir.

_"Anak itu ... mirip Sasuke?"_

_Deg_

Mata wanita itu membulat di balik kacamata yang dikenakannya. "_Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku pasti salah. Tidak mungkin Sasuke ... tidak. Sasuke tidak mungkin ..." _Nyatanya hatinya teriris. Memikirkan gadis cilik itu adalah putri Sasuke membuat dadanya sesak. Sepuluh tahun lebih sejak Perang Dunia berakhir, ia belum bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Kemungkinan besar Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Ia ingin menemuinya dan memintanya membawanya serta. Namun ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk menginjakkan kaki di Konoha. Hingga akhirnya saat ini ia berada di sini. Di Konoha, untuk menemui Sasuke. Ia ingin sekali menghajar pria yang sudah mencampakkannya tersebut. Namun selama ia menyusuri desa ini, tak sekalipun ia merasakan chakra Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Sarada dan pikirannya pun berkecamuk tak karuan. Bagaimana jika Sasuke sudah menikah? Bagaimana jika Sasuke memang sengaja meninggalkannya? Bagaimana dan bagaimana jika Sasuke ... blablabla. Segala macam pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya.

**_"Ikutlah denganku, Karin!"_**

**_"Hah? Kenapa aku?"_**

**_"Aku membutuhkanmu."_**

.

.

_"Tadaima,"_ ucapnya lesu sembari melepaskan sandalnya. Sakura langsung keluar dari dapur menuju pintu depan.

_"Okaeri, _Sarada," sambut Sakura dengan senyum yang mengembang mewarnai wajah cantiknya. Namun senyuman itu luntur ketika menyadari putri semata wayangnya itu tak mengenakan kacamata. Wajah gadis itu pun terlihat sedih.

"Sarada, kacamatamu ..." Gadis itu menunjukkan kacamatanya yang hancur. Sakura menatapnya miris.

"Rusak, Ma." Nada suara gadis itu bergetar seolah menahan tangis. Sakura mengerti. Ia paham sekali dikarenakan kacamata itu adalah hadiah dari Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kemudian mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sarada. Mata hijaunya yang bening menatap Sarada tenang, seolah hendak mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Namun Sarada tak mengerti. Mata hitam gadis itu tak lepas dari kacamata yang dipegangnya, yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

"Kita akan membeli yang baru nanti," hibur Sakura. Namun itu sama sekali tak mempan. Karena Sarada malah menatapnya tak terima.

"Tapi ini dari Papa, Ma," jawab Sarada nyaris dengan nada yang tinggi hingga membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. "Dan aku merusaknya," lanjut gadis itu lirih. Sakura meletakkan tangannya di pucuk kepala anaknya penuh sayang, membuat Sarada menatapnya.

"Apa Sarada berpikir Papa akan marah atau kecewa?" tanya Sakura. Sarada menggeleng pelan.

"Ketika kita tidak bisa menjaga benda pemberian dari orang yang kita sayangi, bukan berarti kita tidak sayang. Bukan berarti pula orang itu tidak menyayangi kita." Sakura tersenyum. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan beralih memegang pundak putrinya tersebut.

"Sarada sayang Papa, kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Nah, apa Sarada berpikir jika Papa tidak bersama kita, itu artinya Papa tidak menyayangi kita?"

Sarada menggeleng.

"Tidak, kan? Begitu pula dengan ini ..." Sakura menunjuk kacamata itu. "Rusak juga bukan berarti Sarada tidak menyayangi Papa. Lagipula, bukan Sarada yang merusaknya, kan?" Lanjut Sakura. Sarada mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya tertunduk. Sakura memeluknya.

"Kalau Papa ada di sini dan melihat Sarada sedih hanya karena hal ini, Papa pasti tidak akan suka. Jadi, nanti kita akan membeli yang baru. Lalu kita perbaiki kacamata Sarada yang rusak, semampu kita," kata Sakura menenangkan sambil mengusap punggung kecil putrinya. Sarada mengangguk, meski tanpa disadari, ada airmata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

.

.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu?" Pria berambut kuning itu bertanya pada sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri memandangi Konoha dari atap gedung Hokage. Pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu belum menjawab. Mata hitamnya masih fokus pada desa Konoha yang terlihat begitu damai dari atas sini.

Angin berembus perlahan hingga jubah mereka berdua agak sedikit terayun mengikuti arah angin. Keduanya masih terdiam. Namun pria berambut kuning yang mengenakan jubah Hokage itu tersenyum cerah.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi, ya, Sasuke? Melihat Konoha yang seperti ini ... aku benar-benar tak bisa berhenti bersyukur."

"Hn."

"Kau ini, kenapa tidak berubah sama sekali, sih?" protes Hokage Ketujuh itu. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas nampak tak minat.

"Kaupikir dirimu berubah, Naruto?" balas Sasuke sinis. Naruto menatapnya sebal. Namun tak lama. Karena yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah obrolan tentang anak-anak mereka.

"Aku sudah tak tau harus melakukan apalagi untuk mengatasi kenakalan Boruto. Anak itu suka sekali berbuat onar," keluh Naruto dengan nada pasrah. "Dia susah sekali diatur. Gurunya sering mengadu padaku jika mereka sudah tak sanggup lagi menangani Boruto," lanjut Naruto. "Aku ... merasa gagal menjadi ayah."

Sasuke terdiam. Agak miris sebenarnya. Naruto yang merupakan pahlawan, orang yang mampu menyadarkan banyak orang untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar, kini harus kalah dalam menghadapi anak kecil yang nyatanya adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Dia hanya membutuhkanmu," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar khas miliknya. Namun demikian, hal itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto tertohok. Ya, bagaimanapun juga ia sadar bahwa kesibukannya sebagai Hokage membuatnya jarang bersama dengan keluarganya, terutama dengan anak-anaknya. Ia cukup sadar bahwa Boruto hanya membutuhkannya, bukan yang lain. Tapi ia tak bisa melarikan diri dari tugasnya. Ia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melindungi desa dan rakyatnya. Dan ia berharap putranya itu mengerti. Namun, ia tak sadar jika Boruto hanyalah anak-anak. Ia tak peduli pada hal seperti itu. Ia hanya membutuhkan ayahnya, tak peduli pada hal lain selain itu.

"Tapi tugasku tak bisa diabaikan. Kau tau itu dengan jelas Sasuke. Aku Hokage. Aku tak bisa hanya memikirkan dirinya. Desa ini adalah tanggung jawabku," jawab Naruto membela diri. Sasuke menatapnya sinis.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih kehilangan keluargamu. Begitu, eh?"

Mata biru milik Naruto membulat sempurna. Kemudian ia menatap Sasuke tajam. Pria Uchiha itu tak gentar. Ia balas menatap tajam Naruto.

"Lalu apa bedanya kau dan aku, Sasuke? Kau juga meninggalkan Sakura_-chan _dan Sarada. Apa itu artinya kau tidak mengabaikan mereka? Seharusnya kau tanyakan pertanyaan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Kita berdua sama-sama shinobi. Kita berdua tau dengan jelas dunia shinobi itu seperti apa. Salah satu memang ada yang harus dikorbankan. Aku ..."

"... aku tidak akan mengorbankan Sakura dan Sarada. Itu jawabanku!" potong Sasuke tegas tanpa ragu. Naruto terkejut. Seakan tersadar, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Ada gurat penyesalan di sana. Menyesal karena ia telah salah dalam mengambil keputusan. Bukan karena ia menyesal menjadi Hokage. Tidak. Tapi karena ia tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anak-anaknya. Sikap nakal Boruto adalah bentuk protes pada dirinya. Seharusnya ia menyadari hal itu.

"Aku akan melindungi desa ini. Itu janjiku. Sekaligus meneruskan perjuangan Itachi. Tapi, aku juga tidak akan pernah mengorbankan keluargaku demi desa seperti yang dilakukan oleh Itachi. Sakura dan Sarada, mereka berdua lebih berharga dari desa ini," lanjut Sasuke yang membuat Naruto makin tak bergeming dan berpikir ulang.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kali ini kau yang menyadarkanku." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. Pria Uchiha itu malah menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku akan melindungi semuanya. Desa ini dan juga keluargaku. Itu janjiku!" Lanjut Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, kau mau, kan jadi gurunya Boruto?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah penuh harap dan mata yang berbinar, membuat Sasuke risih melihatnya.

"Tidak mau."

"Eeeeehh?"

.

.

"Tidak bisa diperbaiki, ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada kecewa. Demikian pun dengan Sarada.

"Kerusakannya sudah parah. Ini sudah patah. Jika hanya kacanya saja yang pecah, kami bisa menggantinya. Tapi ini keseluruhan _frame_nya pun patah. Ini sudah benar-benar hancur," jawab pria yang bekerja di optik tersebut. Pria tersebut sebenarnya akan memperbaiki kacamata Sarada. Namun penjelasan yang didapat memupuskan harapan kedua wanita berbeda usia tersebut.

"Sarada?" Panggilan Sakura menyadarkan Sarada. Ia mendongak menatap wajah ibunya.

"Hn."

"Beli yang baru saja ya?" tawar Sakura memberi solusi pada gadis berambut pendek tersebut. Sarada mengangguk pasrah. Sakura pun meminta pria itu memperlihatkan koleksi kacamata di optik tersebut. Kali ini, Sakura yang akan memilihkan kacamata untuk Sarada.

"Kalau boleh aku tau, berapa ukuran minus kacamatamu?" Tanya pria berambut kecokelatan itu pada Sarada. Sakura menatap putrinya. Sarada agak berpikir, berusaha mengingat-ingat terakhir kali ia memeriksakan matanya.

"Sebaiknya kita periksa lagi saja, Sarada. Bagaimana?"

"Iya, Ma."

Gadis itu pun kembali menjalani pemeriksaan mata. Agak menyebalkan sebenarnya. Namun tak ada jalan lain. Ia pun merasa jika minus matanya bertambah. Aa, ini pasti karena hobi membacanya yang sedang meningkat. Dan juga, lampu kamarnya tidak terlu terang sehingga ia sering membaca dalam kondisi seperti itu tanpa diketahui orangtuanya.

"Mata bagian kanan minus 1,25 dan bagian kiri minus 1. Ini cukup besar untuk anak seusiamu," kata pria itu menjelaskan. Sakura terkejut. Namun Sarada nampak biasa saja seolah sudah memperkirakan. Sakura menatap anaknya penuh tanya. Sarada terlihat tak peduli.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Selama ini ia sudah berusaha menyembuhkan mata putrinya. Ia berusaha meminimalisir faktor-faktor yang akan membuat minus anaknya bertambah. Tapi kenapa malah tambah parah?

"Putrinya harus sering diberi jus wortel. Atau bisa memakannya mentah. Dan jangan membaca di tempat yang pencahayaannya kurang. Atau membaca sambil tiduran. Itu akan membuat matanya tambah parah."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ma."

"Mama butuh penjelasanmu di rumah." Sakura terlihat seperti mengancam. Ini buruk bagi Sarada. Salah satu hal yang ditakutinya adalah kemarahan Mamanya. Bahkan Papanya pun tak berani jika Mamanya sudah marah.

Selesai membeli kacamata, kedua wanita itu tak langsung pulang ke rumah. Sarada menemani Sakura berbelanja dulu di minimarket dekat optik tersebut. Bahan makanan di rumah sudah habis. Dan sebentar lagi malam. Jadi mereka harua bergegas. Dan Sarada pun berniat membantu Sakura memasak. Meski ia agak sedikit tomboi, tetapi tetap saja ia seorang perempuan. Ia senang membantu Sakura melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Mama akan membeli tomat lagi?" Tanya Sarada ketika melihat Sakura hendak memasukkan tomat-tomat segar ke dalam plastik untuk ditimbang. Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia malah memilih tomat-tomat yang menurutnya bagus.

"Papa belum tentu pulang malam ini," kata Sarada ketika merasa diabaikan oleh Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda sebahu itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap putrinya sebentar. Ada ekspresi kecewa di mata anak itu.

"Tapi Papa akan tetap pulang," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sarada merengut. Sakura terkekeh melihat anaknya itu. Dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

Wanita itu berhenti. Ia bisa merasakannya. _Chakra _itu, Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke ada di Konoha.

Dekat. Ya, benar-benar dekat dengannya sekarang. Tapi di mana? Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, tak ada di sana. Di sebelah kiri pun tak ada. Matanya terus mencari. Langkahnya tergesa tak beraturan. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke.

_Deg_

Mata wanita itu membulat. Ia melihatnya. Pria itu. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri beberapa ratus meter dari dirinya. Pria yang mengenakan jubah hitam itu. Tak salah lagi. Itu Sasuke. Namun apa yang Sasuke lakukan di sana. Di depan sebuah minimarket.

Wanita itu mengikutinya. Langkahnya tak lagi tergesa seperti tadi. Ini lebih teratur. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan aliran _chakra-_nya. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Sasuke tak menyadarinya. Entah kenapa, ia tak ingin Sasuke tau. Terlebih lagi ia ingat akan gadis kecil yang ia temui sebelumnya. Gadis yang memiliki kemiripan dengan Sasuke. Ia harus menyelidikinya. Ya, meski sekarang ia terlihat seperti seorang penguntit.

"Ada yang kau inginkan, Sarada?" tanya Sakura. Putrinya itu tampak berpikir sambil melihat beberapa makanan ringan yang tersedia di minimarket itu.

"Tidak ada, Ma. Aku ingin pulang," jawab Sarada. Putrinya terlihat lelah. Sakura tersenyum maklum.

"Kita akan pulang setelah Mama membayar ini," ujar Sakura sambil melirik keranjang belanjaannya. Ia pun berjalan diikuti oleh Sarada yang berada di belakangnya. Gadis itu benar-benar lelah. Ia ingin segera istirahat dan memimpikan ayahnya. Aa, ia kembali mengingat kacamata itu. Ekspresinya kembali berubah sedih. _"Papa ..."_

_Bruk_

"Sarada!"

Sakura refleks menoleh dan mata hijau beningnya membulat sempurna melihat putrinya jatuh. Keranjang belanjaan tersebut terjatuh. Wanita itu berlari menghampiri Sarada dengan kecemasan yang luar biasa.

"Sarada," Helaian merah muda Sakura terjatuh. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kening Sarada yang ternyata sangat panas. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ia tak menyadarinya? Rasa bersalah itu menyergap hatinya. Putri kecilnya sakit.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang. Kau selesaikan dulu belanjamu," perintah pria yang memegang tubuh Sarada. Suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke sudah kembali. Tepat sebelum anak itu jatuh, Sasuke menahannya agar tubuh kecil itu tak membentur lantai. Dan kini Sarada berada dalam gendongannya. Sakura mengangguk pelan, melaksanakan perintah Sasuke.

Wanita itu berbalik menuju kasir, sedangkan Sasuke menuju keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat wanita itu berdiri dihadapannya.

"Karin?"

.

.

"Seharusnya aku menyadarinya," sesal Sakura sambil mengompres kening Sarada. Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Ia hanya memandangi putrinya sedih. Namun dalam hati ia bersyukur. Setidaknya ia tidak terlambat berada di sana. Keputusan untuk menyusul mereka berdua adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sarada. Sakura tersenyum miris tak menanggapi. Namun kemudian ia menatap Sasuke. Wajah itu begitu dirindukannya, dirindukan pula oleh putri mereka. Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke pergi, Sakura bahkan tak mengingatnya. Hanya saja ia bersyukur, Sasuke berada di tengah-tengah mereka di saat keadaan seperti ini. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya nyaris menangis. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung memegang pundaknya dan berkata, "aku pulang."

Senyum Sakura pun merekah. Ia memeluk pria itu dan tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak menangis. Sasuke menyentuh punggung Sakura dan balas memeluknya. Rasanya asing. Entah kenapa semua terasa berbeda. Apa karena ia terlalu sering pergi dan jarang berinteraksi dengan istrinya? Namun, dibalik semua itu, ia pun merindukan Sakura. Hingga akhirnya rasa hangat itu menyentuh relung hatinya. Ia memeluk Sakura erat. Dan wanita itu semakin deras mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"_Okaeri, _Sasuke-_kun," _jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum setelah Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan membuat rona merah di pipi Sakura. Bahkan sekarang ia merasa seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Nyatanya ia memang jatuh cinta, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Tapi Sasuke selalu dan selalu membuatnya kembali merasakan jatuh cinta.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dulu."

"Pergilah. Aku akan menjaga Sarada."

"Dia benar-benar merindukanmu, Sasuke_-kun._" Sakura menjelaskan. Hal itu malah membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ia mengusap pelan pipi putih putrinya tersebut. Sepertinya demamnya mulai turun.

"Kacamata Sarada rusak. Ada sedikit kecelakaan kecil tadi," jelas Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya tajam, namun penuh tanya. Siapa yang telah melukai putrinya? Ia pasti akan membuat orang itu menyesal.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil. Dan Sarada tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya terjatuh dan kacamatanya terinjak," lanjut Sakura. Sasuke mendesah lega. "Seharusnya tadi kau melihatnya. Ia menangis ketika melihat kacamata darimu itu tak bisa digunakan lagi. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah padamu, Sasuke_-kun."_

"Aku akan membelikannya yang baru nanti," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku sudah membelikannya."

"Hn?"

"Minus Sarada makin parah," terang Sakura sedih. Sasuke nyaris membulatkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka telah melewatkan banyak hal selama ia pergi. Astaga, ia merasa tak berguna sekarang. "Mungkin aku yang akan mengobatinya langsung, Sasuke-_kun."_

"Apa saja yang sudah kulewatkan?" tanya Sasuke datar. Namun Sakura tau bahwa pria itu tengah menyesali sesuatu. Sakura tersenyum padanya berusaha mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan senyuman Sakura memang obat yang paling mujarab untuk mengobati kegelisahan hati Sasuke.

.

.

_**"Aku ada urusan."**_

_**"Tunggu, Sasuke!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa itu ... anakmu?"**_

_**"Ya. Anak ini putriku."**_

Ia benci mengakuinya. Namun kenyataan itu menyakitinya. Dugaannya benar. Gadis yang bertemu dengannya adalah putri Sasuke. Pria itu sudah menikah. Tanpa sadar airmata menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Airmata sialan!" Ia mengusapnya. Tapi air itu terus menetes tak berhenti. Hingga akhirnya ia terisak di apartemennya.

"Sasuke menyebalkan! Brengsek! Bodoh! Sial! Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pria brengsek sepertimu?" Tangisnya makin keras disertai umpatan-umpatan kasar yang tak pantas didengar. Ia patah hati. Itu kenyataan yang luar biasa menyakitkan.

Kenapa Sasuke memberinya harapan jika memang hanya akan membuatnya terluka? Padahal ia sudah mengorbankan segalanya. Diinjak, dibuang, ditinggalkan. Ia bahkan nyaris mati karena Sasuke. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Kecewa. Sakit hati.

"Siapa ... wanita yang kau nikahi, Sasuke?"

.

.

Gadis itu menggeliat tak nyaman ketika ada sebuah tangan yang lebih besar darinya tengah memeluknya. Matanya hendak terbuka namun entah kenapa sangat berat. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Aa, ia ingat. Kemarin ia mengantar ibunya berbelanja kemudian ia tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi.

"Eunghh ..."

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika menyadari pergerakan dari putrinya disertai desahan pelan. Perlahan ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari tubuh Sarada. Tangannya beralih ke kening Sarada. Demamnya sudah turun. Ia tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Bibirnya mengecup pelan kening itu sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sana.

"Papa ..." gumamnya pelan. Sasuke berhenti. Ia menatap kembali putrinya. Mata itu masih terpejam. Ia kembali menghampiri ranjang Sarada dan berbisik, "Papa pulang, Sarada."

Perlahan mata hitam itu terbuka. Dan tepat di depan wajahnya, sang ayah yang begitu dirindukannya tengah menatapnya. Ia segera bangkit dan menerjang Sasuke, memeluknya erat yang dibalas oleh Sasuke. Sesekali ia mengecup kepala Sarada, menyalurkan segala kerinduan dan kasih sayangnya kepada putri semata wayangnya tersebut.

Sakura yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sarada yang terbuka sedari tadi, tak jadi masuk dan mengganggu momen ayah dan anak tersebut. Ia tersenyum hangat. Ya, hatinya menghangat menyaksikan pemandangan yang amat manis tersebut. Sepertinya ia akan melanjutkan rencana berkebunnya. Aa, Sakura tak sabar untuk itu.

.

.

Hal terbodoh yang dilakukan Karin adalah mendatangi kediaman Sasuke untuk meminta penjelasan. Ia tak ada hubungan apapun dengan pria itu dan sekarang ia berniat meminta penjelasan. Karin bahkan tak memiliki alasan logis kenapa ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Ia hanya tak siap dengan kenyataan yang menyakitkannya. Mungkin itu alasan yang tepat hingga membawanya ke depan rumah Sasuke. Dan melihat wanita itu di sana.

Sakura yang hendak keluar rumah membeli bibit tanaman terkejut ketika mendapat seorang wanita tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Wanita berambut merah panjang yang pernah ia liat saat hendak membunuh Sasuke. Wanita itu mantan rekan Sasuke yang dulu diselamatkannya setelah nyaris tewas dibunuh Sasuke.

"Ano ... ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke," jawab Karin tanpa basa-basi. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sakura di sini. Pikirnya mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah istrinya Sasuke. Namun, ia menepis segala pikiran itu. Setau Karin, Sakura adalah rekan Sasuke di Konoha. Ada kemungkinan wanita berambut merah muda itu memang sedang mengunjungi Sasuke, sama seperti dirinya.

* * *

note: saya jengkel karena beberapa kali saya save tapi gagal terus. Yaudah, nanti kalo udah mood saya lanjutin lagi. Atau saya republish. Dan maaf buat typo.

Terima kasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima Kasih**

**Bagian II (Ending)**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke."

.

"Silahkan masuk," ujar Sakura mempersilahkan Karin masuk. Wanita berambut merah panjang itu hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Sakura yang membawanya menuju ruang tamu rumah Sasuke tersebut. Ada sebuah pemikiran di mana ia berpikir Sakura adalah wanita yang dinikahi oleh Sasuke. Wanita itu seakan tak canggung memasuki mantan ketua timnya tersebut. Tidak. Mungkin saja wanita itu bukan istrinya. Wanita itu hanya rekan Sasuke, tidak lebih. Karena Karin dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut ingin membunuh wanita berambut merah muda sebahu itu. Namun, Karin pun dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana tetesan airmata yang mengalir membasahi wajah wanita itu ketika ia gagal membunuh Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat kesakitan wanita itu hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya ikut menangis. Dan ia pun bisa melihat dengan jelas cinta yang begitu besar untuk Sasuke dari wanita itu. Entah kenapa ia menjadi tak memiliki nyali untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Wanita itu tidak seperti dirinya.

"Aku akan memanggil Sasuke-_kun_ dulu. Kau tunggulah di sini," kata Sakura sambil mempersilahkan Karin duduk di salah satu sofa sementara ia menuju kamar Sarada. Sasuke pasti masih di sana karena sarapan yang ia siapkan masih utuh belum tersentuh. Dan dugaannya benar. Sasuke masih bersama Sarada. Bahkan pria itu sedang menyuapi gadis kecil mereka. Aa, sejak kapan Sarada menjadi begitu manja seperti sekarang ini? Gadis kecilnya terlihat tak ingin jauh dari ayahnya. Sakura bahkan tak tega untuk mengganggu mereka berdua. Namun tamu itu membutuhkan Sasuke.

"Mama!" Seru Sarada riang. Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati tatapan tak biasa dari Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan wanita itu. Ya, ia mengerti.

"Kau makan sendiri. Papa ada urusan," titah Sasuke. Sarada menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Namun akhirnya dia mengangguk tak membantah. Sasuke memberikan piring berisi sisa makanan Sarada pada gadis itu dan kemudian mengikuti Sakura meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di kamarnya. Pintu kamar Sarada sudah ditutup.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada seseorang mencarimu." Jawab Sakura. Ketika Sasuke hendak bertanya siapa, wanita itu terlebih dahulu memanggil namanya, membuat ia menyadari siapa orang yang ingin menemuinya.

"Karin, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, menuntut. Sakura terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya semenjak mereka menikah, Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang dingin. Sasuke sudah berubah, itu yang Sakura tau. Namun kenapa sekarang pria itu seakan kembali pada dirinya yang penuh kegelapan? Perlahan, rasa takut menghantui Sakura.

"Tentu saja menemuimu. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu," jawab Karin santai. Sasuke yang tidak sehari dua hari mengenal Karin tentu tau bahwa itu bukanlah jawaban Karin yang biasanya. Wanita itu tidak suka berbasa-basi. Dan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Karin adalah tipe _tsundere._ Mustahil rasanya Karin blak-blakan tentang perasaannya, terlebih di depan Sakura.

Melihat reaksi kedua orang yang tak bersahabat tersebut, Sakura pun mengambil sikap. Ia membawa Sasuke duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan wanita itu. Karena sejujurnya ia tak tau apapun tentang wanita yang merupakan mantan anak buah Sasuke tersebut. Yang ia ingat hanyalah, wanita itu pernah diselamatkan olehnya setelah nyaris tewas karena suaminya itu. Selebihnya ia tak tau apapun. Sasuke tak menceritakan apapun padanya mengenai rekan-rekan timnya selama tak berada di Konoha.

Sasuke maupun Karin tak ada yang membuka suara. Sasuke yang memang dasarnya tidak terlalu suka bicara hanya diam. Sedangkan Karin, ia merasa seperti berada di tempat yang salah saat ini. Kemarahan dan kekecewaannya menghilang entah kemana. Melihat Sasuke bersama wanita itu membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang tak dapat didefinisikan. Meski kata-kata Sasuke padanya begitu dingin, namun ia bisa merasakan kehangatan di dalam hati pria itu. Rasa hangat yang tak pernah ada selama ia bersama dengan Sasuke. Dan kehangatan itu membuatnya ingin menangis. Ada rasa haru yang entah darimana datangnya ketika ia merasakan hal itu.

"Ano, Karin_-san, _sebenarnya ada apa?" Akhirnya Sakura yang terlebih dahulu membuka suara. Ia tak tahan dengan segala keheningan yang menggantungkan berbagai jawaban. Karin terdiam. Wajahnya tertunduk. Sakura bisa melihat jikalau ekspresi wanita itu berubah sedih. Namun berusaha ditutupi. Ia melirik Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya dengan pandangan bertanya, tetapi Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke."

"Eh?" Sakura tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia bahkan mengerjapkan matanya sambil melirik Sasuke yang terlihat tak terkejut sama sekali.

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tenang seolah apa yang diucapkannya tak berdampak apapun. Sakura menatap Karin dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Ia terkejut karena ucapan Karin. Dan juga, ada rasa cemburu yang membuat dadanya sesak.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya," lanjut Karin tanpa ragu. Sasuke menatapnya tajam, tak suka dengan segala ucapan Karin. Karena Sakura ada di sampingnya, mendengarkan semuanya. Ia tak mau apa yang dikatakan oleh Karin merusak hubungannya dengan Sakura. Baginya, Sakura adalah cahayanya. Wanita itu adalah segalanya bagi Sasuke. Dia orang yang amat berarti bagi dirinya. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang berhak menyakiti hatinya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!"

"Sasuke_-kun_!"

"Anak laki-laki yang menolongku ketika ujian chunin berlangsung. Anak laki-laki yang tersenyum padaku. Anak laki-laki yang kemudian mengajakku bergabung dengannya. Anak laki-laki yang dipenuhi oleh dendam. Anak itu …."

"Kubilang hentikan," desis Sasuke tajam. Aura di sekitarnya berubah gelap, menakutkan. Sakura dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Tidak. Sasuke tidak boleh seperti ini. Sasuke tidak boleh menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Namun sepertinya gagal. Warna hitam di mata Sasuke berubah menjadi semerah darah. Sharingan-nya aktif. Sakura terkejut. Demikian pun dengan Karin. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa efek dari ucapannya akan berakibat seperti ini.

"Sasuke-_kun …." _Sakura pun hendak memegang tangan suaminya itu, berusaha menenangkan. Namun Sasuke malah menyentak tangan Sakura, membuat warna hijau itu membulat.

Pria itu berdiri dan menatap Karin tajam seakan ingin membunuh wanita itu. Karin meneguk ludahnya. Sasuke yang seperti ini tak ada bedanya dengan iblis.

"Seharusnya saat itu aku memang membunuhmu, Karin."Wanita berkacamata itu terkejut bukan main. Pria itu mendekati Karin dan mengaktifkan chidori-nya. Ia benar-benar akan membunuh wanita itu. Karin berdiri. Sakura pun begitu. Wanita yang menjadi istrinya tersebut menarik tangan Sasuke, namun Sasuke malah menatapnya penuh kebencian dan mendorong Sakura hingga wanita itu terjatuh membentur bibir sofa.

"Jangan menghalangiku! Atau aku juga akan membunuhmu, Sakura!" Ancam Sasuke tak main-main. Sakura menatap punggung itu sedih. Airmata mengalir di pipinya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Karin merasa terdesak sekarang. Sudah tak ada jalan lagi. Punggungnya membentur dinding. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya dan bersiap membunuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya pasrah. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi kilatan petir itu mengenai tubuhnya, sebuah suara menarik Sasuke ke alam kesadarannya.

"Papa…." sebut Sarada sedih. Sasuke berdiri mematung sambil menatap tangannya. Chidori-nya mulai tak aktif. Yang tersisa hanya penyesalan yang luar biasa dalamnya. Sarada, putrinya, melihat dengan jelas apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Sarada…." Sasuke menatap anak itu yang menatapnya kecewa. Ya, putrinya pasti kecewa. Ayahnya seorang pembunuh. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat kotor. Ia kembali memandangi tangannya. Tangan itu sudah menghabisi banyak nyawa. Bahkan tangan itu pun hampir merenggut nyawa istrinya, dulu.

Sakura bangkit dan menghampiri mereka. Terlebih dahulu ia menghampiri putrinya dan membawa sang putri kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi Sarada menolak. Ia bersikeras ingin melihat ayahnya.

"Papa…." Suara itu terus terngiang di telinganya dan makin menariknya ke dalam jurang penyesalan.

"Kita masuk ke kamar dulu, Sarada," perintah Sakura sambil menggandeng Sarada dan ia kembali terkejut ketika merasakan demam anaknya kembali tinggi.

"Aku mau bersama Papa," jawab Sarada menolak Sakura. Karin hanya terdiam menyaksikan adegan mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke tak berani menatap Sarada maupun Sakura. Hingga tiba-tiba tangan mungil itu menggenggam tangannya, membuatnya melihat dengan jelas wajah pucat putrinya. Dan juga merasakan panas yang diderita oleh putrinya.

"Papa, aku mengantuk," ucapnya lemas. Sasuke menatapnya sedih. Ia berjongkok dan mengangkat Sarada, kemudian menggendongnya yang tanpa sadar, gadis itu sudah kembali terlelap.

Sasuke pun membawa putrinya ke kamar sementara Sakura menyuruh Karin pulang.

"Maaf …." Karin berucap lirih. Meski tak terlalu terlihat, namun raut wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan. Sakura mendekati wanita itu dan berkata, "sebaiknya kau pulang."

Karin menatapnya setuju dan berjalan keluar dari kediaman Konoha. Namun, tepat selangkah sebelum ia keluar melewati pintu tersebut, ia berkata pada Sakura, "terima kasih sudah membuatnya kembali hidup."

Sakura terdiam melihat kepergian wanita itu. Tetapi, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

_"Terima kasih juga sudah menjaganya selama ia tak ada di Konoha."_

.

.

Karin tak pernah mengerti dirinya sendiri yang begitu tergila-gila pada Uchiha Sasuke. Yang ia ingat adalah, Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang sudah menolongnya. Ia laki-laki yang tersenyum padanya di kala pandangan matanya memburam. Senyum itulah yang selalu ingin Karin lihat. Senyum seorang anak laki-laki yang telah membiusnya, membawanya ke dalam perasaan suka yang tak terdefinisikan. Perasaan yang ia sendiri pun sangsi menyebutnya cinta. Namun, adakah rasa yang lebih tinggi dari itu? Ia hendak bertanya, namun tak tau harus bertanya pada siapa.

Hidup bertahun-tahun bersama dengan Orochimaru telah membuatnya menjadi wanita yang kuat. Pria itu mengajarkan padanya bahwa untuk mencapai sesuatu ia harus kuat. Pria itu pula yang pertama kali mengetahui kelebihan Karin. Dan bersama pria itu pula, ia kembali bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki yang kemudian ia ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia bahagia kala melihat wajah Sasuke lagi. Namun, kala melihat tak ada senyum di wajah itu, hatinya sedikit sedih. Sasuke yang dilihatnya bersama Orochimaru bukanlah Sasuke yang dulu menolongnya. Laki-laki itu berubah. Ya, berubah menjadi lebih dingin, tapi tetap keren di matanya.

Setelah Orochimaru mati dibunuh olehnya, dia mengajak Karin bergabung dengannya. Karin masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana cara Sasuke mengajaknya. Ekspresi wajahnya penuh dengan keyakinan dan tak sekalipun ingin dibantah. Namun Karin membantahnya, ya meski pada akhirnya ia menuruti kemauan Sasuke. Ia berdiri di samping pria itu bagaimanapun keadaannya. Bahkan, meski kenyataan menyakitkan menghampirinya kala Sasuke (nyaris) membunuhnya, ia tetap mencarinya. Karena ia adalah sosok bawahan yang setia pada atasannya, meski Sasuke adalah hal yang berbeda.

Karena ia hanya ingin melihat wajah itu sekali lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sekalipun pada akhirnya, wajah itu kembali menyakitinya.

Karin hanya ingin kembali kepadanya. Meski hanya akan dan tetap akan menjadi bawahannya.

"Sialan! Airmata sialan!" Karin mengusap kasar airmata yang mengalir di pipinya kala mengingat hal itu. "Kenapa aku menangis?" tanyanya pada dirinya endiri dengan nada yang amat sangat rendah. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Kacamatanya tergeletak di samping kakinya. Rambutnya yang merah menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Kenapa ia menjadi begitu menyedihkan?

**_"Maaf, Karin."_**

_"_Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Sasuke. Tidak akan pernah."

.

.

"Sarada melihat semuanya," sesal Sasuke. Raut wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Sakura hanya memeluknya dalam diam, merasakan berbagai macam perasaan yang tak dapat diungkapkan oleh suaminya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke_-kun," _hibur Sakura sambil mengusap lembut punggung Sasuke. Ia menatap putri kecilnya yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya dengan wajah pucat karena sakit. Tatapannya teramat sedih. Ia merasa gagal menjaga anaknya.

"Aku hanya … tidak ingin kehilangan keluargaku lagi." Kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar seperti menahan tangis. Sakura semakin erat memeluknya, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya yang begitu besar pada Sasuke.

"Kau akan selalu memiliki kami, Sasuke-_kun. _Aku dan Sarada, kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," kata Sakura. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke dalam. Mata hitam milik Sasuke terlihat sendu. Namun tak lama kemudian, mata hitam itu membulat di kala ia merasakan sentuhan bibir Sakura yang mencium bibirnya pelan. Hanya sekilas, beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Sakura tersenyum dan berkata, "aku mencintaimu."

Dan tak sampai hitungan detik, Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Mencium harum tubuh istrinya tersebut, kemudian berbisik, _"arigatou …."_

_._

_._

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Ma." Gadis berambut hitam itu terlihat kesal karena sedari tadi ibunya menyuruhnya beristirahat. Padahal ia ingin sekali latihan dengan ayahnya. Ya, mumpung Sasuke ada di rumah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau sakit lagi, Sarada? Tubuhmu belum sehat benar," ujar wanita itu khas keibuan. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ibunya secerewet ini? Batin Sarada kesal. Ia bahkan sudah tidak demam seperti kemarin.

"Tapi aku memang sudah tidak apa-apa, Ma," kekeuh Sarada. Keras kepala, sama seperti ayahnya. Sakura hanya menghela napas melihat kekeraskepalaan anaknya ini.

"Yah, baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu keras dan terlalu lama latihannya. Mengerti?" nasihat Sakura lembut. Sarada mengangguk senang.

"Terima kasih, Mama," ujarnya sambil mencium singkat pipi Sakura dan langsung berlari menemui ayahnya yang sudah lebih dulu berada di tempat latihan mereka.

"Anak itu …." Sakura tersenyum sambil memandang kepergian putrinya, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Karin. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat dingin di telinga Sasuke. Pria itu menemuinya setelah selesai menemani anaknya latihan. Kebetulan Karin masih ada di Konoha. Sasuke pun menemuinya.

Hari di mana Karin menemuinya, ia menceritakan segala hal tentang Karin pada Sakura. Keberadaannya di apartemen Karin pun atas saran dari Sakura. Wanita itu meminta Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Karin. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Sakura sebagai seorang wanita tau betul bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Ya, ia patah hati karena suaminya sendiri. Dan hari itu pula Sakura sukses membuatnya merasa bersalah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jadi disinilah dirinya, menghadapi wanita _tsundere _seperti Karin.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, Sasuke!" ketus Karin. Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"Aku sudah menikah. Jika itu yang ingin kau ketahui," kata Sasuke tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. Karin memalingkan wajahnya. Kepalanya terasa mendidih. Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Selamat kalau begitu."

"Hn. Aku pergi," pamit Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Dia pun berjalan melewati Karin tanpa sedikitpun memperhatikannya.

"Ck. Menyebalkan." Mengabaikan kata-kata Karin, Sasuke terus saja berjalan meninggalkan apartemen wanita itu. Karin hanya mengumpat tak jelas. Namun tak lama kemudian ia bersikap seperti biasanya, menjadi _fangirl _Sasuke.

_"Tapi Sasuke semakin tampan setelah menjadi ayah. Ugh … bagaimana rasanya, ya … hihi … dengan Sasuke?" _

Biarkanlah ia berimajinasi.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya, Sakura dipanggil oleh Naruto. Ia berpikir, ada hal penting yang ingindisampaikan oleh Hokage muda tersebut. Namun sepertinya ia salah. Naruto terlihat begitu santai saat melihatnya. Di samping itu, ada Kakashi juga di sana. Tim 7 nyaris lengkap. Karena Sasuke tidak ada di sana.

Sakura duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan oleh Naruto. Ada secangkir sake di sana yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Sakura tidak menyentuhnya. Bisa dikatakan, kedatangannya sangat terpaksa. Karena sebenarnya, Sakura memiliki tugas untuk melakukan terapi di klinik miliknya. Dan kehadirannya di sini membuatnya harus mengalihkan tugas tersebut kepada anak buahnya. Namun sesampainya ia di sini, ternyata hanya acara minum-minum sekaligus reuni kecil-kecilan. Bisa dibayangkan betapa jengkelnya Sakura. Bukan karena ia tak menginginkan acara ini. Sejujurnya ia pun merindukan tim 7. Tapi ia memiliki hal yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Kalau tak ada yang ingin kau bicara kan, aku pergi, Naruto." Wanita itu terlihat beranjak dar duduknya. Namun Naruto menahan tangannya.

"Ayolah, Sakura_-chan. _Kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul seperti ini. Memangnya kau tidak kangen?" bujuk Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar kekanakan di telinga Sakura. Wanita itu menatapnya malas.

"Anak-anak itu lebih membutuhkanku," jawab Sakura tegas. Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura. Kakashi yang melihat kedua mantan anak didiknya itu hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya. Mereka sudah dewasa.

"Sudah-sudah," lerai Kakashi. "Duduklah dulu, Sakura. Tidak lama. Setelah itu kau boleh kembali ke klinik," lanjut Kakashi menasihati. Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Nah, dengarkan Kakashi-_sensei, _Sakura_-chan."_

Sakura akhirnya mengalah. Ia kembali duduk dan langsung meminum sake yang telah disediakan untuk dirinya. Naruto menatapnya horor. Ternyata Sakura memang menakutkan.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, _Baka!" _

"A … Sakura-_chan, _kau cantik sekali," puji Naruto dengan nada ketakutan terselip di setiap kata-katanya. Sakura menatapnya tajam. Ia melempar sumpit ke arah Naruto dan nyaris mengenai tangan pria itu. Naruto bergidik. Kakashi tertawa pelan.

"Yang seharusnya kau puji itu Hinata, _Baka!"_

"Aku heran kenapa Sasuke mau menikahimu," gumam Naruto rendah, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sakura. Matanya melotot tajam pada Naruto dan pukulan pun nyaris mengenai kepalanya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

.

.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan guru baru," info Shino selaku salah satu guru di akademi Sarada. "Ya, silahkan masuk!"

"Hn."

Sarada terkejut.

Boruto menatapnya malas. Ia bahkan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tau siapa guru yang dimaksud oleh Shino. Dia adalah sahabat ayahnya, yang menurut pandangannya adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Dia adalah ayahnya Sarada.

Uchiha Sasuke, guru baru yang akan mengajar mereka semua.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, yang akan mengajar kalian semua." Kata-kata Sasuke terdengar dingin. Membuat sebagian murid di ruangan itu bergidik ngeri. Namun tidak dengan Sarada dan Boruto. Kedua makhluk berbeda gender itu malah terlihat santai. Bedanya, Sarada menampakkan wajah antusias khas Uchiha. Sedangkan Boruto terlihat tak berminat. Ia bahkan tak memerhatikan Sasuke sama sekali. Ia sibuk dengan kertas kosong di atas mejanya. Sesekali ia mencoret-coret kertas tersebut. Hingga sesuatu membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

_Tak_

Sebuah pensil terlempar tepat di atas meja Boruto hingga membuat jantung bocah itu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa. Seluruh murid yang ada di sana langsung memandang Boruto ngeri. Bukan apa-apa. Guru mereka kali ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dan sepertinya kali ini mereka tidak akan bisa main-main jika masih ingin hidup.

"Kalau kau berpikir aku akan mengistimewakanmu karena kau adalah anak Hokage, kau salah besar, Bocah!" Nada suara Sasuke yang sangat dingin membuat Boruto membulatkan matanya. Dia langsung berdiri menatap tajam pria yang menjadi ayah Sarada tersebut. Sarada memalingkan wajahnya. _"Dasar bodoh!"_

"Memangnya kau pikir aku mau diistimewakan oleh laki-laki sepertimu?" tanya Boruto dengan nada menantang. "Dan satu lagi, aku bukan bocah!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku!"

"Eeeehhh?"

.

.

"Hahahaha. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Sasuke." Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke. Dan Sasuke langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Bagaimana caramu membujuknya, Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke yang duduk di samping pria berambut kuning tersebut. Naruto kembali tertawa. Aa, rasanya memang sangat lucu. Sasuke yang pada awalnya menolak untuk menjadi guru Boruto mendadak berubah pikiran. Dan lagi, Sakura sama sekali tak tau mengenai hal tersebut. Ia menatap Sasuke menuntut penjelasan. Namun Sasuke tak bergeming.

Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya panas. Sakura agak sedikit mundur. Dan Naruto berbisik padanya. "Jangan berikan Sasuke _jatah _dan Sasuke akan menurutimu."

"HENTAAAAIIIIIIII!"

_Bletak_

_Buagh_

Dan esok hari akan ada berita bahwa sang Hokage Ketujuh telah dianiaya oleh murid Hokage Kelima.

.

.

* * *

**Tamat**

* * *

2943 words

.

Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak atas respon kalian semua pada chapter sebelumnya. Saya mohon maaf jika mengecewakan.

Untuk reader yang bernama **hiashi**, saya ingin menjelaskan bahwasannya saya tidak sedang mencari sensasi dengan membuat fic ini. Mohon maaf, tetapi kata-kata Anda mengganggu saya. Saya bahkan tidak mengenal Anda dan Anda memfitnah saya dengan mengatakan hal yang Anda sendiri tidak mengetahui kebenarannya.

Dan sebagai informasi untuk semuanya, saya mengambil Karin sebagai tokoh ketiga dalam hubungan SasuSaku dikarenakan hanya Karin yang cocok dengan peran tersebut. Dan lagi, Masashi Kishimoto menunjukkan Karin sebagai wanita yang dekat dengan Sasuke selain Sakura. Jadi karena alasan itu saya selalu memakai Karin dalam fic-fic saya. Lagipula Karin bukan orang jahat. Dia hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang menyukai Sasuke.

SasuSaku sendiri sudah canon. Jadi, saya juga tidak akan menyimpang dari fakta itu. Misal, saya membuat fic SasuSakuKarin tapi endingnya SasuKarin. Saya gak akan sejauh itu. Kalaupun saya membuat fanfic dengan ending SasuKarin, itu khusus fic SasuKarin. Saya tidak akan membawa-bawa nama Sakura.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa saya jelaskan. Sekali lagi, saya tidak bermaksud apapun. Dan saya juga tidak mencari sensasi. Jadi, mohon maaf jika saya salah menempatkan fanfic ini. Tapi terima kasih untuk segala saran, dukungan dari para readers sekalian yang juga sudah menyempatkan untuk me-review.

Balasan reviewnya, Insya Allah nanti akan saya PM.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


End file.
